deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/Pikachu vs Lucas
The world of smash has been disturbed. With Tabuu defeated and the shadow bugs gone, the smashers thought that they would be safe from attack. But they were wrong. A new enemy, stronger, faster, smarter and more deadly that anything the smashers have ever faced before. The smashers tried to fight off the invading army but were overwhelmed and captured, knowing not of what awaits them. There opponents were not like others, they did not want to rule the world of smash, they instead wanted fighters for their favourite pasttime, Gladitorial combat. The fighters of the world of smash were forced into combat training, feed high protein diets and fitted with electronic tags, to make sure that they would fight if forced into the arena. Some, such as Meta Knight, Gannondorf and Wolf, took well to the training and began to enjoy it, reveling in the day they were able to prove themselves in the arena. Some smashers, such as Ike, Mario and Marth, did not enjoy what they were being forced into doing, but knowing they could not escape, had little choice but to continue training, hoping they would survive. Some however would not take this lightly. Link, Pit, Falco, all tried to escape and fight off their guards but were swiftly overpowered and executed. Princess Zelda too tried to escape and almost managed too but was caught in her sheik form, a mere 12 feet from the door that would have granted her her freedom. Instead of executing her however her guards saw how much her fighting ability incresed when in sheik form and offered not to execute her, so long as she staying in shiek form, which she unwillingly agreed to, seeing it better to live in danger that die at the hands of these savage rulers. Simulary Samus Aran also tried to escape and was also caught, having her armour removed and destroyed before being sent back to her imprisimont cell. For some however they were not so lucky. Olimar for example was unable to keep up with the strict training regime imposed by his captors and died days after his first training session. The pokemon trainer suffered an unexpected and tragic death, after he was accidently killed by a guard, thinking he was trying to escape. This turned his pokemon from tame and controllable to wild a vicious in a matter of seconds, forcing Charizard to be relocated to a different cell, as his captors feared he would kill his fellow pokemon, now that their leader was dead. The days slowly passed on by untill finally the day of the first battle arrived. The invaders prepared the arena for combat and the crowd slowly began to flood into the huge collesium. The fighters waited in their respective training rooms, ready for the inevitable, ethier they would die or be forced to kill those that were their allies mere weeks ago. Let the battles begin. Fighter 1 Name: Pikachu Origin: Pokemon (Red/Green) Position on the Tier List: 8 List of Special Moves Close range: Forward Smash Pikachu will charge a bolt of electricity, which will cause alot of knockback if it connects with an opponent. Mid range: Skull Bash Pikachu will begin to charge it's attack. It will then shoot forward in a firey leap, doing large knockback damage to anything it hits. The longer the attack is charged for the more powerful it will be. Long range: Thunder Jolt Pikachu will fire a bolt of electricity. It will hug the ground as it bounces up and down, doing minimal damage when it hits an opponent. Special: Thunder When used, Pikachu yells as a bolt of lightning falls out of the sky, striking any nearby enemies, unless there is a platform in the way, doing minor damage. Upon hitting pikachu it will create a shockwave which does massive damage and knockback. Finisher: Volt Tackle Pikachu is turned into a gigantic ball of electricity. Pikachu will fly around the stage at high speeds dealing varying damage and knockback depending on how much of the attack hits the opponent and how fast pikachu is going. The attack can also deliver a discharge of electricity which can cause a powerful knockback. Moveset Gallery Forward Smash.jpg|Pikachu using it's forward smash on charizard. Skull Bash.jpg|Pikachu using Skull Bash. Thunder Jolt.png|Pikachu using Thunder Jolt Thunder.png|Pikachu using Thunder. Volt Tackle.jpg|Pikachu using Volt Tackle against Fox and Kirby. Fighter 2 Name: Lucas Origin: Mother 3 Position on the Tier List: 30 List of Special Moves Close range: Side Smash Lucas takes out a stick and swings it, doing average damage and knockback. Mid range: PK Fire When performed, lucas fires a yellow, lightning bolt shaped projectile horizontally at an opponent. When it connects with an opponent it explodes doing quite a lot of damage but has no knockback. Can be used in the air, travelling in a horizontal line untill it connects with an opponent or fizzles out. Long range: PK Freeze Lucas fires a PSI-based snowflake into the air, charging up its power. The projectile will move in an arc and once it charges up enough it will explode, freezing opponents in the blast radius and doing damage as well. The attack can be used before it reaches it's full power but the freeze time and damage is reduced. Special: PK Thunder Lucas creates a stream of lightning which he can controll to move in any direction to hit an opponent, doing minor damage. Lucas can also connect the lightning which his own body which will cause him to shoot, with great speed, in the opposite direction of where the lightning hit. If lucas hits an opponent when he does this it will hit the opponent multiple times, electricuting them and dealing a large knockback when it chain of attacks is over. Finisher: PK Starstorm Lucas raises up into the air and shouts "PK..... STARSTORM". As he does so a meteor shower rains down on the stage, striking any opponent in there way, launching them sideways. The meteors cannot be controlled by lucas and fall randomly and in random spots, making it very unpredictable. Moveset Gallery Side Smash.jpg|Lucas charging his Side Smash. PK Fire.jpg|PK Fire being used on Sonic. PK Freeze.jpg|Lucas using PK Freeze. PK Thunder.jpg|Lucas using PK Thunder to recover. PK Starstorm.jpg|PK Starstorm in use. X Factors/Justifications Strength: P=66/L=75 Pikachu has some hard hitting and powerful moves but his standard attacks are not very strong and deal very little damage. Lucas has a decent attack power which is backed up with some very powerful PSI attacks, boosting his strength rating. Speed: P=88/L=70 Pikachu is a very quick fighter with all of his special moves being very quick to pull off and easy to combo with. His dash attack is quite fast and quick attack allows him to move even faster. Lucas is about average in speed but with the help of PK Thunder he can increase his speed considerably once again boosting his rating up. Agility/Mobility in the Air: P=81/L=65 Because of its small size and quick movement speed, Pikachu is very agile and with quick attack traversing through the air is very easy. Lucas, once again, is about average in agility and he is somewhat mobile in the air but just not as much a Pikachu. Intelligence: P=32/L=60 Pikachu does show some signs of intelligence but these range little futher than the basic intelligence rating of most animals, owing to a low rating. Being a human, Lucas is automaticly somewhat intelligent but his young age coupled with his emotional instability means his judgement and stratigic thinking skills are low, keeping him from getting anything more than an average rating. Close Quaters Combat: P=86/L=86 Pikachu is a very fast character and in close range he can easily adopt a hit and run stratagy. However Pikachu also has some very powerful and hard hitting attacks, such as his down smash and thunder, which have large knockback and do large ammounts of damage. Lucas may not be as fast in close range but his smash attacks and throws are very powerful, owing to his PSI powers, making him a formidable foe in close range. Ranged Combat: P=70/L=94 Pikachu does have a projectile attack and a very versatile one at that but it is not very powerful and does damage to pikachu everytime it uses it. It can use Skull Bash as somewhat of a ranged attack but even this doesn't help it hold a candle to Lucas. Ranged combat is where Lucas shines. He has a multitude of projectiles which varying ranges, powers and effects making adopting a game plan against him difficult, as the sheer varitety of ranged attacks shows. Killer Instinct: P=75/L=50 Pikachu has some very deadly attacks and is used to fighting meaning that it is more brutal with it's attacks. However like with all pokemon it is only used to K.Oing a foe, meaning it will be unlikely to resort to killing. Lucas has had alot of death and sadness in his life and putting this together with his age means he is very unlikely to try and kill anyone unless pushed to his limits which is very unlikely to happen. Suprise Factor: P=79/L=85 Pikachu will be completly and utterly suprised by the amount of power lucas wields and his multitude of hard hitting ranged attacks which will prevent him from using a hit and run stratagy. Pikachu may be somewhat of a shock to lucas but after a while, once lucas figures out that pikachu is a electricity based fighter, it shouldn't be too much of a problem for him. Voting System In order to counted as full votes must be at least 3 lines long (although special exceptions may be made if an excellently argued two line vote is submitted). 2 line and 1 line votes will be counted in half. Irrelevent votes will not be counted at all. Anyone who says ""Warrior A wins because he is higher on the tier list" or something along those lines will have thier vote immeditaly revoked and it will not be counted, unless you edit that part of the vote out. Battle No Battle will be written. Verdict Lucas won this battle for two main reasons. Firstly his human intelligence which enabled him to work out stratagy's to counter the primal instinct based pikachu. Secondly was his diverse types of attacks utlising ice, fire and electricity which gave him a much more varied and unpredictable as opposed the single attack based pikachu. Notes Remember this tourny is based on the fighters on how they are portrayed in the smash bros universe so take that into consideration when you vote. Attacks will only be as damaging as they are in the smash universe regardless on how powerful they are in the universe they are from. Remember the moves listed are not the only moves the characters are using in this fight, they are merely thier to make it easier for people to give edges if they so wish to. The finisher move is just that; a finisher move. Please don't base your vote around who has the better final smash/finisher as this will have no effect on the outcome, it just makes the ending K.O more flashy and interesting to write. Voting is open untill the fight is up in full with an expert's opinion. Next Battle I'm adding in a new feature where you guys get to choose which battle I do next. Vote on the poll for the battle you would prefer to see next. The battle chosen will take place after the next battle in my current Season. NEXT BATTLE IS IKE VS GANNONDORF Category:Blog posts